Game Updates
Updates Mobile Use: Press on the full site link at bottom of page. If the page is the same press on the refresh button. |-| 1.1= Update 1.1.1 In this update Backflip Studios gave us new dragons: *Blue Fire *Fog *Scorch New decorations in the update included the Cactus, Giant Mushroom, Snowy Tree, Skytree, Ami'Lya Pond, Lightning Crystal, and Volcano. There were also several bugfixes made by the great Wizards (and Witches?) who help us breeders out. Update 1.1.2 In this update Backflip Studios gave us two dragons: *The Sandstorm Dragon is now available to buy for 1000. *The Limited edition Bone Dragon is available for a short time. The Traditional Villa, Cozy Dogen, Thatched Roof Cottage, Witch Hut, Jack-O-Lantern and Fire Statue were released as Decorations with this Update. New rewards for the Colosseum (including Gems). Additionally, instead of going home to visit another friend, you can visit somebody else from your friend's island. As usual there are bug fixes, performance issues addressed and the rest. Update 1.1.2.1 Backflip released a patch on November 5, 2011 that included the new Moon Dragon, Moon Habitat and the Moon Flag decoration along with the Sun Dragon, Sun Habitat and the Sun Flag. |-| 1.2= Update 1.2.0 An official update for the recent additions. Other things added: *Stone Paths have more detailed look. *Rainbow, Moon, and Sun dragons have their own section in the eggs and habitats sections of the market, which is marked with a crown. *New dragon sound effects *Friends names shown when you visit their park. |-| 1.3= Update 1.3.0 *Reindeer Dragon *Leveling over 20 (to Level 25) *New Element Shrines , which include: Plant Shrine, Earth Shrine, Fire Shrine, Cold Shrine , Lightning Shrine, Water Shrine , and Air Shrine * Epic Breeding Island *Huge Treat Farm *Islands have snow on them. *Obstacles have been redesigned. *These items are re-designed to have snow on them: Treat Farm, Large Treat Farm, Colosseum, Witch Hut, Air Boost, Nursery, Water Boost, Plant Boost, Earth Boost, Lightning Boost, Traditional Villa, Cozy Dogen, Thatched Roof Cottage, Ye Olde Buffet, Dragon Library, and DragINN *New Visitors *Sun Dragon and Moon Dragon now have ? breeding time instead of X and Y breeding time. One of the biggest additions are the Shrines. There are seven in all, one for each element. At the top of each Shrine's info is a stat bar displaying a number out of 50. When the mark of 50 is made, that Shrine turns from bronze to silver. Additionally, that Shrine's Element allows the Element's Dragons to level up to a max of 15. Also, when increased over the original max level of 10, an orb of that Dragon's respective Element appears over that Dragon's head. See the Element Shrines page for more information on Element Shrines. |-| 1.4= Update 1.4.0 'Part 1' (Beginning of January, 2012) *Leveling over 25 (to Level 30) *10 additional habitats (maximum of 28) *3 additional farms (maximum of 11) *New Goals *Three additional islands (maximum of 7) * 'Dragonsai Gem Tree ' (Allows sending an additional 3 gifts, maximum of 6) *Gold Shrines (further leveling of dragons to Level 20) *Reindeer Dragon has been removed from the Market, but it is still able to be bred. *Visitors fade away when zooming out. 'Part 2' (14 January, 2012) *Iceberg Dragon and the hidden Frostfire Dragon 'Part 3' (20 January, 2012) *The Limited-edition Panlong Dragon *Reindeer can no longer be bred. *Frostfire Dragon is added to the market for 100 Gems. *Twisted Bamboo, Paper Lantern and Pagoda |-| 1.5= Update 1.5.0 'Part 1' (28 January, 2012) *' Hibernation Cave ' so you can keep your favorite dragons while still building up your Shrines. *Increased the zoom level for certain devices. *As always, the wizards were furiously squashing bugs! 'Part 2' (2 Feburary, 2012) *The Limited-edition Love Dragon *The Limited-edition Bed of Roses *New Rainbow Dragon Egg Design. * When you go to breed at the Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Island or put a dragon in the Colosseum the dragons are now sorted in alphabetical order by level. 'Part 3' (15 Feburary, 2012) *The Stone Path can be sold for 50 DragonCash instead of 25; now resulting in a full refund of any Stone Path placed. |-| 1.6= Update 1.6.0 Fountain_of_Youth_Load.png LYD_Load.png Clover_Load_Screen.png 'Part 1' (21 February, 2012) *A Fountain of Youth to make your old dragons young again. *New materials for sidewalks **Brick Path, Marble Path, Golden Path *Magical bug fixes *Love Dragon and Bed of Roses were removed from the Market. 'Part 2' (27 February, 2012) Update_1.6.0_cropadd.png Update_1.6.0_crop.png|More detail was added later in the day *Leap Year Dragon is in the Market. *Astrolabe added to the Market. 'Part 3' (02 March, 2012) *Clover Dragon is in the Market. *Sham-rock and Clover Cottage added to the Market. *Leap Year Dragon and Astrolabe left the Market. |-| 1.7= Update 1.7.0 Metal_Load_Screen.png Metal.jpg Brass.jpg Chrome.jpg IronFB.jpg Magnetic.jpg Mine.jpg Rust.jpg March_Like_Load.png BFS Tweet 3-19-12.png Update_1.7.0_crop.png The Loading Screen.png New_DV_Load_Screen.png New_GC_Banner.PNG|DragonVale GameCenter banner New_GC_Icon.PNG Dragonvale.jpg|DragonVale Facebook page banner on 30 March, 2012 'Part 1' (21 March, 2012) *Metal Dragons - New Class (Element) - 7 New Dragons *New Hybrids: Cactus Dragon & Lichen Dragon * The Volcano now erupts. *New Decorations: Shard of Tull & Metal Element Flag *New Habitats: Metal Habitat & Large Metal Habitat *New Buildings: Metal Boost & Metal Shrine *Metal is now the opposite of Plant (instead of Cold). *Fire is now the opposite of Cold (instead of Plant). *Max Habitat amount is raised to 29 possible Habitats at level 30. *Eggs section of the Market doesn't show an adult Dragon in the background behind the baby anymore. *Level 20 Dragon Crowns are on top of the dragon's head instead of the side now. *The loading screen and app icon now has the Backflip Studios Logo. BFS_Tweet_4-1-12.png|Tweet Posted by Backflip on April 1, 2012 April_Fool's_Market.jpg April_Fool's_Market_FB_Crop.png April_Fool's_Market_FB_Crop1.png MrSparkle.png InvisibleDragon.png AprilFoolsApology.png Update_1.7.1_crop.png 'Part 2' (30 March, 2012) *Clover Dragon has left the Market. *Sham-rock and Clover Cottage have left the Market. 'April Fool's Day, 2012' April Fool's prank ... or not? Only Backflip Studios knew. The Invisible Dragon does not exist and was only a joke made by Backflip. Bloom_Dragon_FB.jpg Bloom_Dragon_FB_Message.jpg Bloom_Push.png Bloom_Load_Screen.png April 2, 2012 - Backflip posted on their Facebook that we should anticipate a new dragon later this week. A patch was also released in the App Store (1.7.1) promising bug fixes. Seven hours after the April Fool's apology Backflip released a sneak peek of Bloom Dragon. 'Part 3' (02 April, 2012) *New Dragon:Bloom Dragon *New Decoration: Vernal Fountain 'Part 4' (10 April, 2012) Update 1.7.2 was released in the App Store. Contents include bug fixes, like fixing the zoom feature for the new iPads. *"Metal Competitor" Game Center Achievement was added so there are now 16 Achievements. 'Part 5' (13 April, 2012) *New Dragon:Steel Dragon *Metal-hybrid selling prices have be adjusted to lower prices. *Dragonsai Gem Tree is now called Dragonsai Gifting Tree. *Rainbow Dragon, Leap Year Dragon & Bloom Dragon have larger elemental breath. *"Buy Another" option was added to the Vernal Fountain. *Seaweed Dragon & Iceberg Dragon now swim. *New Hidden Dragon: Dodo Dragon SakuraLoadScreen.png SakuraSneakPeek.jpg SakuraFBMessage.png SakuraTweet.png SakuraPush.PNG Wizard_message_-_Bloom_leaving.JPG|iPad Wizard Message Bloom_Leaving_Message_Push.png|Push Notification Bloom_Leaving_Message.png|iPod/iPhone Wizard Message Sakura_Leaving_Loading_Message.jpeg Sakura_Leaving_Loading_Message_iPad.png 'Part 6' (19 April, 2012) *New Dragon: Sakura Dragon *The Dodo Dragon is now in the Market. 'Part 7' (26 April, 2012) Backflip Studios announced Bloom Dragon is leaving April 30th. *April 30, 2012 - Bloom Dragon and Vernal Fountain have been taken off the Market. 'Part 8' (04 May, 2012) Sakura Dragon left the Market ButterflyFBMessage.jpg ButterflyFB.jpg Butterfly_Load_Screen.png 'Part 9' (09 May, 2012) *New Dragon: Plasma Dragon *Limited Dragon: Butterfly Dragon *New Decoration: Butterfly Pavilion *Hidden Dragon: Current Dragon *Water Dragon walks on land now. |-| 1.8= Update 1.8.0 Backflip facebook Gemstone.png BackFlip gemstone update.jpg Update17may.png Gemstone Island Update.png|Gemstone Island Update Message Loading Update - Silver Shrines.png|More Loading Screens on the DragonVale page Plasma_1.8.0_Display.png Emerald_Push_Notification.png 'Part 1' (17 May, 2012) *New Dragon: Emerald Dragon **Only available for the calendar month. *New Decoration: Gemstone Flag *New Island: Gemstone Island *Upgraded Island: Epic Breeding Sanctuary *Upgraded Building: Enchanted Breeding Cave *Egg Pedestals: Option to display eggs. *DragonVale loading screen now shows tips and tricks while loading the game. *Bug: Dodo Dragon no longer visible in the Market but still breedable. **Dodo Dragon returned to the Market on (18 May, 2012). *The Current Dragon is now in the Market (18 May, 2012). *Dragon Earning Rates have changed for many dragons Copper_Dragon_FB.jpg 'Part 2' (21 May, 2012) *New Decoration: Luminous Crystals 'Part 3' (25 May, 2012) *New Dragon: Copper Dragon *Firefly Dragon has a new egg. *Firefly Dragon is listed as Lightning/Fire now. Pearl_Forge_Loading_Screen.png Pearl Dragon Facebook.jpg Pearl Dragon Facebook Message.png Emerald Leaving Push.png|right June Start Facebook Message.png June_Start_Twitter_Message.png 'Emerald Last Call' (31 May, 2012) Today is the last day for Emerald Dragon to be bred. Breed it while you can. Pearl Dragon coming June 1, 2012 'Part 4' (01 June, 2012) *New Dragon: Pearl Dragon *New Dragon: Forge Dragon *New Decoration: La Reine De Pearls *More Game Levels - Max Level is 35 *Extra Habitats **1 New Habitat per New Park Level *Emerald Dragon left the Market *The treasure chest above habitats when max capacity is being reached appears at 33% full instead of 25% full now *The experience given for purchasing the Large Treat Farm and Huge Treat Farm is now half the buying price instead of the same amount. 'Part 5' (04 June, 2012) *Enchanted Breeding Cave is now 175 to upgrade from Breeding Cave. *Epic Breeding Sanctuary is now 225 to upgrade from Epic Breeding Island. Solstice_Dragon_Loading_Message.png Butterfly_Last_Call_Loading_Message.png SolsticeDragonIntro.jpg Facebook - Solstice Dragon.png Facebook -Butterfly Dragon Last Call.png SolsticePushNotification.png 1.8.1_AppStore_Update.png Lift_Off_-_Blue_Fire.png|Blue Fire in "Lift-Off" 'Part 6' (08 June, 2012) *New Dragon: Quicksilver Dragon 'Part 7' (12 June, 2012) *New egg for the Pearl Dragon *New Decoration: Sun Stones 'Part 8' (13 June, 2012) *New Dragon: Solstice Dragon 'Part 9' (14 June, 2012) *'Solstice Dragon Leaves June 27th' *Bug fixes, art improvement, and optimization. *Dragons now land and "lift-off" to start flying in their habitats. Solstice (20 June, 2012) *Sun Stones projected a solar beam upwards from approximately one day. 'Part 10' (21 June, 2012) *Butterfly Dragon has left the Market *Butterfly Pavilion has left the Market |-| Future Updates To the DragonVale Wiki Users: *We do not know about what will be released in future updates. *We do not know when new dragons will be released. *We do not know when future updates will occur. *We will post the latest information we know about updates when we find out.